Illogical Turn On
by Tokyogurl
Summary: Ensin Sara Kepler is turned on majorly by a certain vulcan. How far will she go to make him hers?


I own NOTHING. I'm only a sick person writing for my enjoyment. Tell me what you think. Review people. *~*  
  
Ensign Sara Kepler looked up from her console in Engineering. She let out a deep breath she seemed to have been holding in for quite some time.  
  
It was ridiculous, Sara thought savagely to herself. It was down right preposterous. She, a starfleet Ensign was in love.  
  
God dammit. And with a God damned.... a Gad damned.... Vulcan.  
  
Shit. That's right, shit. That was the best word to describe her situation right now. It was just a well known fact that Humans and Vulcans DID NOT mix well.  
  
Hell, try having a conversation with one let alone a...romantic encounter. It was absurd, she knew that. So then why had she gotten herself into this? Oh man, she was in deep crap.  
  
He was all she thought about, all she dreamed about. With his cool, calm Vulcan exterior. No one knew how bad she desired to break that calm outer rim of his. Break him, make him reveal some kind of emotion. Anything.  
  
She wanted him. It was awful, watching him, day in, day out, working so...logically. God, it turned her on.  
  
What was she supposed to do now? It was too late. She was in love - worse, she was in lust. Each day passed and it was worse, it was stronger. She tried getting closer to him.  
  
He sure fucked that plan up.  
  
Yes, that's right. He had no emotions. Well damn him. What did he expect? He was always walking around leaning over right next to her. That couldn't be an accident. It couldn't be. No way.  
  
He was such a fucker.  
  
And if only she knew that from experience. Dammit.  
  
It was getting so that she couldn't work. She knew she was giving signs to Lt. Torres. Everytime he walked by, everytime she turned pale. Wasn't it just last week that she caught him biting his lip (a very unvulcan thing to do) and he lost her balance and fell over.  
  
Torres helped her up and he - he had the guts to raise his eyebrow. That of course only turned her on more. Shit.  
  
She knew almost nothing about Vorik. He kept to himself. She didn't even know how old he was for a long time. She finally had to excess his bio and look it up. He was twenty-six. He was younger then her!  
  
No, no. It couldn't be happening to her. She refused to believe she could be turned on by a twenty-six year old Vulcan.  
  
But he was only two years younger. Not bad.  
  
He had lately taking the habit of watching her in return. His face was always expressionless, but he was watching her. He knew she had interest in him. Why else was he suddenly observing?  
  
He sometimes talked to her. Always about work. But that time when he had told her she was "being unlogical and unpracticed." it was too much.  
  
She had ran her tough over her bottom lip. He starred at her momentarily. He seemed shocked. He didn't say anything.  
  
It was enough to drive anyone insane.  
  
She was through playing the nice girl with him. It was time she got down and dirty. So slowly, ever so slowly, she started flirting with him.  
  
Simple things at first. All she did at first was wink at him, maybe bat her eyelashes. Later she progressed to running her tough along her bottom lip. That got him.  
  
At last, she had seen a sign. Running her tough along her lip had become a habit of hers. She did it in Engineering one day and.... he looked at her with the oddest expression and he had - moaned.  
  
She looked at him at once but he turned away. He even left Engineering. He didn't come back the next morning. She saw him in the turbo lift with Commander Tuvok.  
  
What that was about she had no bloody idea.  
  
It was days before Vorik showed up again. He looked, shall we say, very uneasy. His hair wasn't as neat as usual, his shirt wasn't strait. He took one glance at her and backed away.  
  
She had never seen him like this before. It was....appealing.  
  
That day she left engineering like always and proceeded down the halls to her rooms. She saw him in the hallway. He was leaning against the wall.  
  
She went over to him.  
  
Before she had opened her mouth he whipped around, startling her and pinned her hands above her head. She was pushed against the wall.  
  
"Stay away from me Ensin," Vorik half growled half stated. "I-I am not well. It would b-be unwise of you to flout your body at me at t-the present time."  
  
She had no idea what this was all about. He was, however, pressing into her in a rather nice way.  
  
"Time of need? Flouting my body?" She said in a whisper. "Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
"Do not attempt to play with me," He growled in her ear. "I will not tolerate it right now. It would be illogical and unsafe."  
  
She licked her lips. She realized what was happening. She was shocked she hadn't realized it before now. He was going through Pon Far.  
  
"You need my help Ensin," She said growled, grinding into him. He looked at her with his lower jaw shaking.  
  
"illogical reasoning," He stated slowly closing his eyes at the feeling of her grinding. "But not untrue. I need a female of some -"  
  
She took this opportunity to grind into him harder.  
  
He let out a small moan. He looked like he was trying to hold onto his emotions with every oz of his logical being.  
  
She rocked her hips against him. He still had her hands in a tight grip above her head. The grip was loosening.  
  
"Wouldn't want to lose all sense of control would you?" She hissed lightly. "Wouldn't want to do that would you?"  
  
"Come on Vorik," She said through gritted teeth. "It would be the logical thing to do."  
  
Vorik panted slightly. "You would regret your unthought of course of action..."  
  
All it took was one thrust of her hips against him.  
  
His lips were hot against hers and he moved quickly and passionately. He wasted no time in pulling her back from the wall and toward the turbo lift.  
  
"Move," He hissed at her between kissing her and shoving her violently into the turbo lift.  
  
She obeyed silently and the doors to the shuttle closed. She faintly recalled the young Vulcan ordering the turbo lift to deck 9.  
  
The doors opened and he stopped his brutal assault of her lips and pushed her roughly from behind. She was being pushed urgently down the hall.  
  
"Keep moving," He order urgently. "It would be logical to comply with my orders."  
  
She shuttered and half ran until he yanked her to a stop. They were in front of a door. He punched the control panel and the door opened.  
  
"In," He growled.  
  
She was pushed into a dark room. She had no time to look around before he was on her again.  
  
Her teeth chattered as he ran his hands down her body. She had never been with someone like this, never been the center of such urgent passion.  
  
Vorik's lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck. It was all a blur now. It was dark, it was hot, and all she could feel was him.  
  
He continued on his assault of her body for a while longer. But now he was ripping at her clothes, he was tearing her clothes away and she couldn't stop herself from doing the same to him.  
  
When the task was done with they spent about ten seconds starring at eachother.  
  
She was first to draw him back. He made no objections when she took control, only letting out moans and groans along the way.  
  
She had wanted it for so long. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed it now, she needed him now.  
  
"Stop torturing me," She said heatedly as his mouth made its way down her naked body.  
  
"Please Vorik."  
  
He ignored her at first and continued licking her and biting her in sensitive places. Finally he pulled himself level with her and complied.  
  
He was the most wonderful thing. He felt wonderful. He did it wonderfully.  
  
Her screams were lost in his passionate and rather violent thrusts. She was lost altogether within six of his lovely movements.  
  
On his seventh thrust she could no longer hold it and came biting her lip and calling his name.  
  
He had emotions. Good God, he had emotions.  
  
They spent many minutes in silence when they were "done." Finally he spoke very calmly. His voice was a half whisper.  
  
"Thank you for assisting me," He said from next to her.  
  
"My pleasure," She replied.  
  
She rolled her naked body on top of him. "Now do it again Vulcan. It would be logical seeing as I'm already undressed."  
  
He raised one eyebrow at her and sighed.  
  
"Your logic is impeccable," He said licking his lips. "And I will comply."  
  
"Good." 


End file.
